The Mole: The Mysterious Mole
by Marioman101
Summary: Ten contestants are on a game show. Their goal is to beat challenges so they earn coins to put into the team pot. However, one person among them isn't who they seem to be. That person is trying to sabotage the other players attempts to earn money for the team pot. That person is the mole...
1. The Introduction of the Contestants

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters or the concepts in this story. Nintendo owns the characters, and the concepts are owned by …someone who is not me. With that out of the way, let the story begin!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Introduction of the Contestants**

The camera pans over a hotel that stands before a majestic shoreline at sunset. Couples are having romantic evenings as they relax by the waves, when the camera moves over to a very strange looking man. He was wearing light green boots, a purple tux with a red bowtie, red and gold cuff links, white gloves, orange lips, and a blue hat with different iris colors on it. Put simply, it would be nearly impossible to miss him in a crowd. The man then looked towards the screen with a look of excitement on his face.

"Well hello! And welcome to 'The Mysterious Mole'! I am your host McBallyhoo and am currently waiting for our contestants here on Isle Delfino at Sirena Beach. …Oh! It looks like our first contestant is arriving now!" a bright, shiny red helicopter landed; the color perfectly suited the passenger.

**First Name: Mario**

**Last Name: Mario**

**Age: 28**

**Occupation: Plumber**

The plumber was wearing sky-blue overalls over a bright red shirt. He had brown shoes, white gloves, and his signature red cap with the embroidered "M" on it. His eyes were blue, he had a huge nose, and he had a thick black moustache.

"Hello McBallyhoo! Long time no see!" the plumber in red said. "Am I the first one here?"

McBallyhoo answered, "Well, if you don't count me, the camera crew, the dining couples, and the occupants of this hotel, then yes, you are the first one here." (Awkward Silence) "HAHAHA! I just thought a little bit of humor in there would lighten things up!"

_"This is going to be a long show…"_ Mario thought.

"It looks like another contestant is coming here!" McBallyhoo exclaimed. The electric green helicopter landed and two contestants walked out, looking quite confused.

**First Name: Petey**

**Last Name: Piranha**

**Age: Unknown**

**Occupation: Landscape Engineer**

**First Name: Fawful**

**Last Name: Beanie**

**Age: 47**

**Occupation: Comedian**

Petey was a huge plant whose size was very strangely out of proportion. His head was bigger then the rest of his body and was consisted mostly of his huge mouth. Yellow flower petals extended from the sides of head. His extremely skinny neck connected his body to the head. His arms were actually leaves and though it didn't look possible, he could fly.

Fawful was much shorter than Petey. He looked sort of like a human ball in a cloak. He didn't have many distinguishing characteristics except for almost hypnotic looking eyes, but also for his huge, toothy grin that literally stretched from ear to ear.

"Well, looks like I was wrong on the 'one contestant' thing. Hehehe…" McBallyhoo said.

Petey Piranha questioned, "Is this were we are supposed to be?"

Fawful replied, "This place looks like candy out of a baby's dreams!" (Awkward Silence) In the silence a boat had pulled up to the shore that harbored five excited and nervous contestants.

**First Name: Waluigi**

**Last Name: Sneakster**

**Age: 25**

**Occupation: Bank Manager**

**First Name: Don**

**Last Name: Pianta**

**Age: 56**

**Occupation: Mobster**

**First Name: Toad**

**Last Name: T.**

**Age: 21**

**Occupation: Guard**

**First Name: Bowser Jr.**

**Last Name: Koopa**

**Age: 15**

**Occupation: None**

**First Name: Koopa**

**Last Name: Troopa**

**Age: 26**

**Occupation: Guard**

Waluigi was an extremely thin man who wore night black overalls over a purple shirt. He had a thin moustache that veered skyward and sported a cap that looked a lot like Mario's, except Waluigi's was purple with an upside-down "L" on it.

Don was an orange Pianta who had a grass skirt on, while having a tuxedo on his top half, which totally clashed with each other. He had sunglasses on which somehow made him seem much more serious, and he had a small tree growing out of his head.

Toad looked like a taller-than-your-average-mushroom. He wore a dark blue vest that didn't completely cover his chest. On his head were big red spots on a white background and he wore brown boots similar to Mario's.

Bowser Jr. was about the same height as Toad, but a lot pudgier. He had a bib around his neck with fangs drawn on it. He had a scaled underbelly and clawed feet and hands. He also had a light tuft of red hair on his head.

Koopa was a turtle-like being who had flat feet, a green shall on his back, and was almost completely yellow. He had huge eyes and only had four fingers on his scale covered hands.

"Whai is up with the helicopters? Why couldn't I ride one! Everyone knows that I get seasick!" Waluigi complained.

Toad answered, "Well, A. Not everyone knows you get seasick, only I do. (Flashback to Waluigi complaining to Toad about being seasick for hours.) And B. I don't think people would trust you in a helicopter, what with all of those buttons."

"I feel downright insulted." Waluigi replied.

Koopa asked, "Are these all of the contestants? I have counted eight, including myself."

"No," McBallyhoo replied, "there are still two more - wait! Here they come now!" A dull orange helicopter that looked like it had been used for over fifty years landed on the ground. However, only one contestant got out.

**First Name: Watt**

**Last Name: Zap**

**Age: 7**

**Occupation: Power Plant CEO**

Watt was a small yellow ball of light that pulsated every few seconds. She had a large blue accessory that came off of her nose (Author's Note: I have no idea what it is).

"Hey everyone! My name is Watt!" Watt said. Don Pianta went up to shake her hand, but then realized she had no hands. "Oh, it's fine." She replied. "People who touch me get SHOCKED! You know what I mean?" Don Pianta took two quick and long steps back.

"Wait. Where is the other contestant?" Mario asked.

"There was supposed to be someone else?" Watt wondered. While everyone was deep in thought, (Including McBallyhoo) the final contestant emerged from the sand.

**First Name: Monty**

**Last Name: Mole**

**Age: 39**

**Occupation: Miner**

Monty was... a mole who was brown. He had a white underbelly and long whiskers. His feet and arms had claws which were perfect for digging, and his eyes squinted from the setting sun.

"UGH! ACK! BLAGH! I …AM HERE! HUFF! " Monty wheezed.

"Where were you?" Bowser Jr. asked. "And why did you dig your way here?"

Monty Mole answered, "Well, the helicopter I was going to ride in would not start, so I had to dig my way here. Thankfully I have been here before."

McBallyhoo stated, "Well, that aside, I can finally explain what this game is about. All ten of you contestants are out trying to win it all. Throughout the show, you will be trying to win challenges to get coins to add to the team pot. By the way, if you won every challenge possible, then the winner would get 500,000 coins." Lots of cheers came from the group. "However, if it were that easy, this wouldn't really be a game show would it? That being said, one of you isn't who they seem to be. That person is trying to destroy, ruin, sabotage, and destroy all of your attempts to get money into the pot. That person is the mole." The contestants glanced at each other nervously. One of them wanted to see the other players fail.

Petey replied, "Okay, two things. One, you said destroy twice in one sentence. Two, why would we need to know who the mole is?"

McBallyhoo answered, "At the end of each episode, you will take a quiz over the identity of the mole, like their personal status or what they did during the challenges. Whoever gets the lowest score is immediately executed." Watt gasped and then nearly fainted. "Oh no! I don't mean executed like killed, I mean executed like eliminated from the game." McBallyhoo responded. Watt then calmed down a little bit. "Well, I think this covers everything, so come on inside the hotel!" McBallyhoo said.

Don asked, "Hey Mc! Do you know who the mole is?"

"No, I don't." McBallyhoo responded, "Because if I did know, then I might draw attention or not draw enough attention on the mole. So therefore I do not know who the mole is. So here we go!"

**Author's Notes:**

My first chapter! Done! I will soon be putting up a poll on who you think the mole is. Speaking of which, do you have any idea who the mole is? Is there even enough to go off of? And I'm sorry for only having one girl in the game. My friend is writing a different season with other female characters in it, so I let him use them. Until next time – Marioman101.


	2. The First Challenge

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to this story. Have fun reading!

* * *

**Chapter 2: The First Challenge**

McBallyhoo led everyone into Hotel Delfino. As the group walked in, the air-condtioned air blasted them in the face. The inside had royal blue walls, and thin trenches held water that flowed like rivers to act as pathways. There was a help desk and the casino entrance on the left, and a fruit stand with tables nearby on the right. In the center there was a huge pole that flew up to the ceiling. Lushish plants surrounded the pole and gave it that native feel to it. Located at the back were a set of stairs, and on each side were restrooms, guys on left and girls on right, though it was clear that the men's restroom had a plumbing problem...

Mario remarked, "Even though I have-a-been here before, this hotel-a-never ceases to astound me."

Monty complained, "Hey, did anyone bring my luggage here since I had to dig?"

McBallyhoo chuckled, "Well, it is funny you mention that because that is our first challenge! It is called Lost Luggage. Okay, the rules. Each one of your bags has been hidden somewhere in this hotel. You will each be given clues about where the bags are. However, you will not be searching for your own things, so you need to have faith in the person who is searching for your bag. Each bag recovered in thirty minutes will be worth 1,000 coins, meaning the max for this challenge is 10,000. Any questions?"

Waluigi said, "Yeah, I have a question. What happens if a bag isn't found in the thirty minutes?

McBallyhoo answered, "Oh! Good point! Then the bag's owner will not get their luggage until after the first execution quiz. Does anybody else have a question?" Nobody raised their hand. "Good! Once I hand out the clues to everyone, the time will begin! Before I do that, let me tell you whose bag you are trying to find. Mario, Koopa. Petey, Fawful. Fawful, Monty. Waluigi, Fawful. Don, Bowser Jr. Toad, Mario. Bowser Jr., Watt. Watt, Don. Monty, Petey. Finally, Koopa, you will get Toad's. Here are the clues. On my mark… Get set… GOOO!"

**Mario:** East and West is where it goes, just watch where the water flows.

**Petey:** HIJKLMNO/333+444

**Fawful:** The air's location is your next destination.

**Waluigi:** Many colors, many sizes, many flavors, but no pineapple.

**Don:** Suck up the pride, and ask for advice.

**Toad:** Shallow, non-potable water.

**Bowser Jr.:** Nature's calling, splitting of the genders.

**Koopa:** Right in front of your face in the foliage.

**Watt:** Top of the _ pole

**Monty: **IUECJ NECUORT

Koopa was thinking, "_There are plenty of plants all around the hotel. The first part must mean something."_

Petey was doing some mental math, "_Well, 333+444=777. I am pretty sure that means somewhere in the casino, but where?"_

Toad had no clue what non-potable meant, and Fawful was pretty stuck too. Fawful thought, "_The air's location? That is everywhere! This makes as much sense as jumbo-shrimp…"_

Monty had to whip out a pencil for his clue. He started writing down possible combinations for the letters. "_Oh… I was always bad at anagrams… Well, the first word has a 'J', so I'll put that first. A vowel should go next, so I'll put the 'u' there. Hang on a minute. It's juice! Now for the second word…"_

Don had too much of an ego to "suck up his pride", so he actually refused to start looking for the bag. Waluigi was in deep contemplation. "_What the heck does 'no pineapple' mean? Well, because pineapples are fruits, I can safely assume that the rest of the clue refers to fruit."_

Mario, Bowser Jr., and Watt hadn't even left the lobby yet. They were still trying to find out the meaning of their clues. Watt thought, "_Wow. I couldn't think of this sooner, but the phrase is 'Top of the totem pole'. Is there really a totem pole in this hotel?" _Bowser Jr. then randomly leapt up and ran into the men's restroom.

Mario thought, "_Wow. He must really have to go. Anyway, the sun goes east and west. I have seen lots of sun pictures in this hotel. Which one could it be?_

**Time Left: 27 Minutes**

Toad had ventured up to the second floor. The floor was sort of doughnut-shaped, because of the fenced off hole in the middle which gave way to where the pole stood. About ten doors, each one blue, were spread about on the wall, and each had a symbol above it. The symbol appeared to depict a majestic bird.

Toad asked a bell-boy Pianta, "Hey, do you know what non-potable means?"

The Pianta replied, "Yah, I do! It means … uhhhhhhhhhh… I forgot. Sorry."

"Shoot!" was Toad's only response.

Meanwhile, Petey was inside the casino observing the many different slot machines that littered the room. "Good grief!" He thought, "There are so many slot machines here! Let me take a look at that first part again. 'HIJKLMNO.' There has to be some kind of meaning behind that…"

Koopa was searching in every single flower pot or tree inside the hotel for the bag. After about five minutes of pointless searching, he took a look at his clue again. "That 'right in front of your face' part kind of puts makes me feel uneasy. Did I miss something? Of course! How could I have not seen that! The bag is somewhere in the lobby!"

Don had finally gotten over his pride and started asking for where Bowser Jr.'s bag was … to random passerby. Most people he attempted to talk to gave him strange looks before hurrying of to do whatever they wanted or needed to do. "Seeing as this is getting me nowhere, where would one normally ask for advice? THE HELP DESK!"

**Time Left: 22 Minutes**

Bowser Jr. had just come out of the men's restroom. He said, "Well, the bag wasn't there. Splitting of the genders is the only way that clue makes sense. But does that mean… NO! NO! NOOOOOOO!"

At the help desk, there was a line of four contestants waiting to have their questions answered. Watt was first. "Uh, excuse me sir," she asked, "Is there a totem pole in this hotel?" The Pianta replied in a very monotone voice, "Yes. There is one in the center of the hotel. It is right behind you." Watt replied, "Oh. I couldn't find that sooner. Well, I can just float up to the top and check for the bag.

Watt floated up to the third floor, which was relatively the same as the second floor, door-wise, except the third floor's doors were red. There was also a massive chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and an EXTREMELY shallow pool accessible through a single door. At the top of the pole was the bag!

**Time Left: 16 Minutes**

Koopa ran down the stairs as fast as he could and dived into the flower bed. He then emerged with the bag. He was a filthy mess, but so was the bag. McBallyhoo stated, "Well done Koopa! You have retrieved a bag and have earned 1,000 coins for the pot!" Koopa sighed with relief.

Toad was next in line at the help desk. "Sir," Toad asked, "Do you know what non-potable means?" The Pianta answered in his same monotone voice, "Yes. It means non-drinkable." Toad snapped his fingers with realization. "Awesome! I know where to go know! Thanks!" Don was next in line.

"Ummm, excuse me, but am I supposed to 'ask for advice?'

The Pianta stated, "Yes, here is the bag. Have a nice day."

Don replied, "You too. Thanks!" He then preceded to hand the bag to McBallyhoo.

"It was hilarious watching you trying to talk to random people like they were your best friend, but hey! You brought back the bag in the time limit, so there is another 1,000 coins!" All of a sudden, Watt soared down from above with her bag.

She commented, "This bag was on the top of the totem pole, which is good since I can fly."

"That means that there are now 3,000 coins in the pot!" McBallyhoo exclaimed.

Monty was just about to finish the anagram. "_Okay,"_ he thought, _"The first word is juice, and the second word has to relate to juice. I know! It is counter! I think I saw a juice counter outside, so that is my best bet."_

**Time Left: 9 Minutes**

Fawful had made no progress in what seemed to be forever. Fawful thought out loud, "Okay. The air's location is everywhere, but what about air vents?"

A Noki walked up to him and said, "I heard you talking about air vents. If that is what you are looking for, then there is a whole maze of them in that room over there."

"I thanks you." Fawful replied. He then proceeded to go into the room that the Noki had just mentioned.

Mario had finished scouring the hotel for any pictures of suns, but the bag was nowhere to be found. Then he had an idea. "What if this clue is referring to the real sun? If so, it would be outside…" Mario pondered.

Bowser Jr. was in a fit. "There is no way I am going into the girl's restroom, EVER! I AM LEAVING THAT BAG ALONE!" he yelled.

Waluigi finally got to ask his question at the help desk. "Hey, Mr. Smarty - Pants! Where do you guys sell fruit?"

The Pianta replied, "We sell all kinds of fruit at the stand in that corner over there, but we never sell pineapple. I wonder why…"

Waluigi retorted, "Well, good then." He then ran over to the fruit stand and gave the bag to McBallyhoo for an additional 1,000 coins.

Toad had gone up to the third floor and found the pool. He commented, "Wow. This clue wasn't kidding. The water only comes up to my waist, and I am short! This is more worthy of being called a puddle than a pool. Anyway, here is the bag! As he ran downstairs with the bag in tow, Monty had just retrieved his bag from the juice stand outside and went into the lobby. They arrived at about the same time.

"There are 6,000 coins in the pot now! Four more bags are still out there, waiting to be brought back." McBallyhoo exclaimed.

**Time Left: 4 Minutes**

Petey was finally starting to understand his clue. "Well, these are all the letters from H to O. Wait. H to O? That means it is H2O, the chemical formula for water! And there are some water slots right here! He then picked up the bag and ran into the lobby. He yelled, "Oh yeah! That's right! What up!" He then started to do what looked like a strut walk.

McBallyhoo said, "Well done Petey, that means only three bags have yet to be turned in. Which one, if any, will be next?

Fawful was looking around the air vent maze for the bag, when he saw a slight bit of brown behind a corner. He examined it and it was the bag! He knew he had no time to waste, so he ran out of the maze as fast as he could.

**Time Left: 1 Minute**

Mario was outside looking for a drain. "Okay." He thought. "Water goes towards drains, so that is where the bag must be. Where is a drain? AH-HA!" He had finally found the bag and then dashed inside.

McBallyhoo was counting down out loud on a stopwatch. "There are only ten seconds left! Nine… Eight… Seven… Six… Five… Four… Three… Two… One… Before he could say zero, a bag randomly fell from the sky and clunked Petey in the head. "OUUUCH!" He remarked. "What the heck just happened?"

McBallyhoo explained, "That is the bag that Fawful was trying to find. The bag reached here before time was up, so I will give you credit for this bag!" Everyone cheered. "This means that the total so far is…

**Team Pot**

**8,000 coins out of 10,000 coins**

Mario proceeded to burst open the front doors, panting. "I…found…the…bag!" he gasped.

McBallyhoo stated, "Sorry Mario, but you barely missed the time limit. Let us review what happened in this challenge. One, Bowser Jr. refused to go into the girl's restroom, when he could have easily asked Watt to go in for him. I never said you could not work together. Also, Fawful barely made the time limit, and Mario missed it by just a hair. These are all things to consider. Alright then. Who is hungry?" Everyone cheered at this statement. "Okay. Then let us go!

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

This chapter was much longer than I anticipated it being. I hoped you liked it! Also, almost any reviews are great, because they either encourage or better my writing, so they are always appreciated! Have a great day! –Marioman101


	3. Unpleasant Entrees

**Author's Notes: **Three words. I hate mid-terms. Not their difficulty, but the time required to study for them, so I have had no time to type this. Well, I am back, and if you have read _Krisetchers's: _The Mole Traitor Aboard, then go read it. It is awesome, and probably the birth of the entire mole stories on this site. You rock _Krisetchers_! The challenge in this episode is based off of his idea, **so I give him full credit for that.**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters in the story, or the concepts of the mole, or _Krisetchers's _idea for this challenge. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Unpleasant Entrees **

McBallyhoo led everyone into the casino, which had been completely redecorated to acknowledge the game show in the hotel. Posters were everywhere that each had a picture of a green thumbprint and an outline of a monty mole. (Note: Any time you see a person's name bolded and on the far left, it is an interview about the challenge that shows the person's view of the situation.)

**Koopa: **I thought that there was an outline of Monty on that poster, but I wasn't quite sure.

All of the contestants were just about to sit down at the perfectly round, wooden table when McBallyhoo called out, "Don't sit down yet, because this is another one of the challenges!"

Waluigi replied, "Is the challenge about food? Because if it is, then I am all for it. I am so starving, I could eat a horse!"

McBallyhoo chuckled, "Well, you might regret saying that. This challenge is called 'What's for Dinner?' The rules are simple. First, you may all sit down at one spot on the table. Order doesn't matter." Everyone sat down at a random spot, but Koopa dashed for the one at the back of the table. McBallyhoo continued, "In front of each of you is a plate with a cover on it. When it is your turn, you will lift the cover and eat whatever is inside completely by yourself. Three of the lids cover a food you are probably familiar with, and the other seven you probably have never seen before. You must have at least eight people eat their dish for the 15,000 coins offered in this challenge to be won. Is everyone ready?" Everyone said "yes" in unison. McBallyhoo said, "Waluigi, since you were so hungry, you will get to go first."

**Watt: **There was almost a guarantee of sabotage in this mission. The only thing the mole would have to do would be to refuse the dish and say they didn't eat it because it looked or tasted gross. I was keeping my eyes peeled for any suspicious activity.

"Wow. Way to put me on the spot. Okay. Here I go." Waluigi retorted. Waluigi carefully opened the lid as he dreaded what was inside. Once he revealed the contents, he nearly fainted from the over-powering stench. "YUUUUUUUUCK! I take back my 'eat anything remark!" he shouted.

McBallyhoo started to clap at Waluigi's "success". He remarked, "Congratulations, you have received the first irregular dish! This is called 'Blooper Bayou'." The meal was bluish-black in color and smelled like dead snails. Little blooper tentacles were floating in the "water". McBallyhoo picked up where he left off. "This dish is made from one blooper. Its guts were removed and pureed and the ink was made into a thick, juicy sauce. The tentacles were then sun-roasted for an entire month before the day of the meal."

**Fawful: **As soon as I saw that horrible mixture of horribleness, I hoped that I would not get one.

Waluigi stared at the concoction for quite some time before finally picking up his spoon and ever so slowly, he took a sip of the soup. Everyone stared at him for a moment.

"Well? Is it awful?" Toad asked.

Waluigi said, "No. It is actually really good! I am going to eat the whole thing right now!" Most everyone looked at him in disgust.

"There is no way I would ever eat something like that. Ever." Watt commented.

McBallyhoo exclaimed, "One down, and seven to go. Watt, you are next!"

"I was afraid you would say that. Well, here goes nothing." She replied. She was not nearly as reluctant to open her lid when Waluigi opened his. She was shocked at the contents. "Yes! HAHA! I got a hotdog!" She scarfed it down in three bites.

Mario remarked, "Wow. That might have been-a-faster than-a-me…"

McBallyhoo stated," That is two for eight. You guys are on a roll! Who wants to go next?"

Bowser Jr. called out, "I want to go next!"

"Then you may do so. Open the lid!" McBallyhoo said.

Bowser Jr. was much more confident than either one of his two predecessors when they opened their lids. Much to his dismay, however, he could not believe what was under his lid. "NO! It can't be!"

McBallyhoo questioned, "What is wrong? It's just a piece of pizza."

Bowser Jr. responded, "I had a speed-eating challenge with pizza and I LOATHED IT! I never want to see that infernal piece of cheese and bread junk again!"

**Watt:** When I heard this, I immediately thought back to what I said to myself at the beginning of the challenge. A contestant didn't object to a strange dish, they turned down a normal one! If that isn't a mole-light going off right now, I don't know what is.

"Well, that was unexpected. The next person shall be… Petey!" McBallyhoo shouted.

Petey whipped off the lid and nearly whacked Koopa in the head.

"Hey!" Koopa yelled, "Be careful of where you swing that thing!" However, Petey wasn't focusing on what Koopa was saying. He was staring down at the plate with tears in his eyes (wherever they are).

"Why does the world have to come to this? WHY?!" Petey cried.

McBallyhoo explained, "I can see why you are so sad Petey. This is called Pickled Piranha Plant. This piranha plant…" Petey cut him off before he finished.

He sobbed, "I don't wanna know! I just want to give my brethren a proper burial!" He was close to getting an emotional breakdown if he wasn't in one already. Then, Watt's motherly instincts took over.

She said, "McBallyhoo, may I accompany Petey outside were we can spend some time together? I think he would really appreciate it." McBallyhoo agreed, and Watt escorted Petey out of the room.

"Wow. Talk about a wimp. He is a full grown piranha plant  
whose age is unknown and he cries over the loss of one piranha plant. Talk about stupid." Waluigi retorted.

Mario came to Petey's defense. "There is no way you should say that about him! What would happen if you lost your brother, Wario? Would you be acting like nothing had happened? NO! You would be grieving over your loss, and that is just what Petey is doing. While that piranha plant may not have been someone he knew he still has every right to grieve what has been lost. Hey! Have you been listening at all?!"

Waluigi remarked, "Not really. Once you put the idea of Wario out of my life I stopped listening there. All I could think of is not sharing a house with him and getting all of his money! Do you have any idea how rich I would be? I could do anything I wanted!"

"Your worldview disgusts me." Mario stated. There was a moment of tense silence. Just when it looked like chaos would ensue, McBallyhoo jumped in.

**Don:** That was a complete and utter soap opera.

"Well, let's leave that behind us and worry about the next dish shall we? If anyone else refuses a dish, then you lose the challenge. Koopa! You are up!" McBallyhoo exclaimed.

"I was afraid that I would be next. Here I go!" Koopa said. He gently took off his lid and was delighted to see the contents. "Yahoo! I got a cheeseburger!" He took his sweet time eating the cheeseburger, savoring every single bite."

* * *

Watt escorted Petey outside, where they sat (or rather, Watt floated) next to the shoreline.

Watt said, "Petey, I know this is hard for you. No one should ever have to be put in that situation. I will help you bury the plant, but we have to move on after this, okay? We can't dwell in the past.

Petey almost immediately calmed down. He dug the hole with blinding speed while Watt got the plant. They both took the plant out of the jar and placed it at the bottom of the pit. They both then filled the hole back in. Petey said, "Thanks for helping me out Watt." He then started to hug her, but then jumped back in pain. "OWWWWWWWW! I forgot you were pure electricity!" he yelped.

Watt stated, "I'm sorry. I can't help it. Let's go back inside. I'll bet they have started to wonder where we are." They both hurried back into the hotel.

* * *

McBallyhoo commented, "Well, that was the last normal food, so all of these will be abnormal. Does anyone want to go next?" Much to his dismay, no one raised their hand. Alright then. I shall pick…Fawful!"

Fawful objected, "What!? Me!? I will not eat your so called 'food stuffs' today or ever agains!"

McBallyhoo asked, "So, is that a no?"

Fawful answered, "Yes! I mean, No! Wait, what?"

McBallyhoo yelled, "Will you even lift the cover off of your plate?!"

Fawful replied, "No. I shalls not."

"Okay, then that means this challenge is lost." McBallyhoo stated. At that time, Petey and Watt came back into the room.

"Did we miss anything?" Watt asked.

Monty remarked, "Yeah. You missed us lose."

McBallyhoo commented, "Tally time! The total amount of coins won so far is…"

**Team Pot**

**8,000 coins out of 25,000 coins**

"Great. We have barely started and we are already doing terrible." Toad stated.

McBallyhoo said, "Well don't sulk too much because a full day awaits you tomorrow! Before I forget, these are for you." He handed a book with a hard green cover to each one of the contestants.

"What are these?" Don asked.

McBallyhoo answered, "These are journals. You are free to write whatever you feel is important about the game show within these pages. It will act as a record book throughout the game, and you may look at these books during the quizzes. Because this concludes the day, I will announce what room you will be staying in for the night. Your bags have already been delivered.

**Koopa:** Oh, yeah! I forgot that I won't have my bag tonight! DANG IT!

Mario and Watt, you will be staying in room 205. Petey and Monty, room 207. Bowser Jr. and Koopa, room 214. Toad and Don, room 301. Finally, the pair of Fawful and Waluigi will be residing in room 309. Here are the keys. I will be expecting you in the lobby at 8:00 a.m. sharp, so don't be late, or coins will be penalized. All of you have a nice night!" Everyone head back to the lobby and up the stairs to their corresponding rooms.

* * *

**Room 205:** "So Watt, do you-a-have any-a-mole suspicions yet?" the plumber in red asked.

She replied, "Not many, although I am looking at Bowser Jr. I mean think about it. He refused to eat pizza! Doesn't that just strike you as odd?"

Mario responded, "You are right about that, but what about Fawful? He didn't even-a-bother to open his dish. This looks like-a-finding the mole won't-a-be as easy as-a-I thought."

* * *

**Room 207:** Monty complained, "I am so exhausted! I just want to go to sleep! Petey, why are you writing so much in your journal?"

Petey answered, "I just want to be extra ready for that quiz. I really don't want to go home this early in the game. I would feel like my time here would be wasted."

"Good point. On that note, I am going to go to bed. Good night!" Monty stated.

* * *

**Room 214:** Koopa and Bowser Jr. were watching an episode of MKFV (Mushroom Kingdom's Funniest home Videos). They were just enjoying themselves wasting away the time. "This is such a great show! Don't you think Koopa?" Bowser Jr. asked.

Koopa responded, "Yeah, but I want to get back to writing in my journal. Thanks for showing me that show!"

"No problem." Bowser Jr. said.

* * *

**Room 301:** "Toad, I have been thinking…" Don started.

"Yes?" Toad wondered.

Don picked up, "Who do you think is the mole?"

Toad replied, "I don't know for sure. I am stuck between Mario and Koopa. First, Mario missed the time limit in 'Lost Luggage' by a mimimal amount. He was so close, yet so far. He could have timed it. Koopa immediately dashed over to a seat that just happened to have the cheeseburger. Now no one else could have it."

Don thought for a moment and then said, "I never thought of dat. I'm gonna write dat in mah journal!"

* * *

**Room: 309**: Waluigi asked Fawful, "Hey, I have been meaning to ask you this. Why didn't you even bother opening up your plate during the last challenge? You could have at least tried…"

Fawful answered, "Fawful does not eat anything he has not tried. Fawful eats things he likes, like beans!"

Waluigi let out a long and disappointed sigh.

With all of the events done for the day, each contestant wondered what the new day brought them. However, one person was not thinking of what the day brought, but how to ruin the day and bring tears to the other player's eyes…

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Another chapter complete! Did anyone catch the Paper Mario reference hidden in there? Go back and try to find it if you haven't found it already! The next chapter contains the first execution, and that chapter will be much longer than this one. I will attempt to update very soon, unlike with this chapter.

P.S. Please review! Any reviews are good except for flames. Anyway, see you next time! –Marioman101


	4. Surfing and Sorting

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for a late update. Many things got in the way of me typing this (sickness, family reunions, new Christmas presents, etc.), so here is the next chapter. FINALLY!

**Disclaimer: **None of these characters in the story belong to me. They never will. They belong to Nintendo.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Surfing and Sorting**

The night was rough. An enormous storm raged on through the night and disrupted everyone's sleep. The wind was howling and the thunder was crashing, almost as if Mother Nature saw a disturbance in the hotel. That disturbance was the mole…

Toad awoke with a start as his alarm clock went off. It was 6:20AM. He thought, "Good thing I set my alarm early. Now I can take a shower without any disturbance."

Many of the other players were still sleeping when 7:00AM rolled around. Waluigi peered out of his window. He remarked, "This is weird. Didn't it storm terribly last night? There is no evidence that there was even a storm…"

The rest of the group was slowly aroused by the beeping of their alarms. It took quite a while for Petey and Watt to wake up, but they did eventually. Everyone got dressed and brushed their teeth (It took Petey quite a while, which frustrated Monty.) before leaving their rooms. The group then met in the casino where they had dinner yesterday at 7:55AM. Watt came down seconds before 8:00AM. The walls still hosted the same posters from yesterday, and the large round table in the center of the room was present as well. On the table were plates with lids identical to that of last night's challenge.

Petey quivered, "Is this the same type of challenge like we did yesterday? If it is, I am not participating!"

Waluigi sneered, "Would you stop being such a cry-baby!?"

Mario gave Waluigi the death glare. Before things got ugly, someone randomly appeared out of the shadows. It was Mcballyhoo. "HELLO!" he shouted, "How was your night?"

Everyone jumped in surprise (except Watt, because she floats) at the sudden appearance of their host.

Monty gasped, "Where did you come from?"

McBallyhoo answered, "Well, as host of this show, I will be randomly appearing out of the shadows often, so don't be startled! HAHAHA!" (Awkward Silence) "So, will anyone answer my question?"

"What was it?" Toad questioned.

McBallyhoo sighed, "…you don't remember? Sheesh. It was 'how are you?'"

Toad responded, "Oh, yeah. Well, besides sleep-deprived, I am great."

McBallyhoo stated, "Good to hear."

Petey asked, "Can you explain the plates for us?"

McBallyhoo responded, "Yes I will. There is no challenge here. All of this is your breakfast! They all have eggs, bacon, and pancakes inside, so dig in!"

At these words, everyone dashed over to the plates. By sheer chance, the players sat down at the same seats they sat at for the challenge last night. They all chowed down their food while McBallyhoo was explaining the day to them.

He explained, "Today, we will be splitting up into two groups that will each participate in a different challenge. I need six people who hate surfing and four people who aren't gifted logically. You will have five minutes to decide.

**Monty: **I don't think that I'll like this situation. My group will have to ask the other group how they did in their challenge, and they could be lying…

The contestants were busy determining who would go into each group.

Mario suggested, "I believe I am gifted logically, but I have only surfed once before, so I will go into that group.

Watt stated, "Well, I don't like water at all. I guess I'll go into Mario's group.

While everyone else was pondering the subject, Don and Fawful said that they would go into the non-surfer group.

Koopa stated, "I will go into the not-gifted-logically group if Bowser Jr. goes too."

Bowser Jr. answered, "Sure, I don't see why not, but that is a strange request. How come?"

Koopa replied, "No reason."

**Koopa:** I didn't say this, but I wanted him in my group because he has been looking mighty suspicious in my eyes. I want to keep tabs on him.

Mario said, "The only people who still need a group are Monty, Toad, Petey, and Waluigi. I think that Waluigi and Monty should join the non-gifted logically group. Do you two have any problems with that?"

Both of them said "no" in unison, which creeped them both out…in unison.

Mario picked up, "Great! That means that Toad and Petey will be in my group!

Petey remarked, "But I like surfing…"

Mario answered, "Sorry Petey, but the other group was full. And it is not like you will ruin the challenge if you are in the wrong group."

Petey answered, "Thanks Mario!"

"Well, have you decided the group arrangements?" McBallyhoo asked.

Watt said, "Yes we have."

**In the Non-Surfing Team:**

Mario

Me (Watt)

Toad

Petey

Don

Fawful

**In the Not Gifted Logically Team:**

Waluigi

Monty

Bowser Jr.

Koopa

Mcballyhoo exclaimed, "Well done on picking your teams. If you would, everyone head outside. On the beach will be a yellow and black helicopter. The Non-Surfer Team, which I will call NST from now on, you go into the yellow helicopter. Not gifted logically team, NGLT, you will head onto the black helicopter. I will accompany NST for now. Does anyone have any questions?" No one spoke up. "Awesome! Just follow me outside please." Everyone did just that as they followed Mcballyhoo out of the hotel and onto the smooth, clean sand. The morning air was crisp and fresh and the waves on the ocean were serene. It looked like the scene had been taken right out of a professional photographer's album. The players got into their corresponding helicopters and they took off simultaneously.

* * *

The harvest yellow (Author Note: Yes, I know that is a _Crayola _color)helicopter landed about 15 minutes later in a fully operational harbor. The smell of fresh fish was present as the contestants stepped out of the copter. Tons of Piantas and Nokis were busy scuttling around the town carrying basket loads of cheep cheeps and bloopers towards what appeared to be the market, which was relatively small. An intricate system of catwalks rose from the water that all surrounded a huge metal cage the same color as the copter. Strangely enough, the catwalks didn't appear to have any use, nor were they in use. Beyond them was a block of wood positioned on the water that had a lonely Pianta on it and six non-recognizable colored blobs. To the right of that was a tower that had an opening at the top blocked off and had no visible method of getting to the top.

"This is one weird place." Watt commented. "And it smells even weirder."

McBallyhoo exclaimed, "This is Ricco Harbor, the seaport for the whole island. Every week, ships pull into the dock to unload massive hauls of any tropical fish you can think of. Not only is there a huge variety of fish to partake in, but they are also so delicious, that the Mushroom Kingdom mainland receives most of the fish they sell from this very harbor.

Don responded, "Wow. You just made this harbor seem extremely important."

McBallyhoo continued, "Today for you six however, this is the location for your next challenge. Please follow me." Everyone did as they were told and left the helipad. They walked through the town and headed past the tower towards the wood block in the middle of the water. Everyone hopped onto the wood to be greeted by a very friendly sounding voice.

"Well, hello theres! You peoples must be from dah game show dat day told me 'bout. I am Blooper-Surfing Daddy. Pleasure to meet yah!" He then proceeded to shake the player's hands, until he got to Watt.

She replied, "Sorry, but you wouldn't want to even touch me, because I literally shock people by touch."

Blooper-Surfing Daddy answered, "Dat's fine. So, McBallee whats it, yah ready ta explains dis challenge?"

McBallyhoo replied, "The name is McBallyhoo, and yes I am ready. Players, gather around! This challenge is called 'Searching while Surfing'."

Fawful asked, "Waits one moments. We are in the NST. Why are we surfing?"

McBallyhoo chuckled, "Well, it is a concept known as reverse-psychology. We tell you that the groups are something that they are not, and they, by they, I mean the viewers; get to watch you humiliate yourselves in front of the Mushroom Kingdom just trying to make some extra money." No one said anything for what felt like forever. Finally, Mario spoke up.

**Fawful: **That ticked me off when Mcballyhoo said we have to surf in a no surfing group. This incident taught me to always expect the unexpected for later in the game, assuming I make it far.

"So, what are the rules for this challenge? What do we search for?" Mario asked.

McBallyhoo answered, "Well, in this challenge, you will be riding on these different colored bloopers through a course that is filled with ten blue flags attached to small buoys. Your goal will be to grab as many of these flags as you can on your way to the finish. Ten flags will be distributed through the course each time someone attempts the course, so the maximum amount of flags you could get is 60, but you only need 40 to win the 10,000 coins offered in this challenge. All of you must go, so pick one of the bloopers in front of you that catch your eye!"

**Don: **I hope I don't go first, because then I can watch other people and see how they do on this challenge.

In front of the contestants laid six bloopers. One was a jade green, two were mustard yellow, another pair was scarlet, and the final blooper was glittering blue that sparkled in the water. Each blooper appeared shorter and pudgier than an average blooper.

Blooper-Surfing Daddy said, "Don't youse worries none. It is impossible ta fall off of dese dings, so you is perfectly safe!"

McBallyhoo stated, "One more thing. Each different colored blooper goes a different speed, so choose wisely!"

"I call the sparkling one! It is pretty!" Petey exclaimed.

Mario immediately asked for the green blooper.

**Toad: **I wondered why Mario picked the green blooper, I mean, there is a blooper here that is the same color as his hat, and it is clear what his favorite color is.

Watt and Don thought about the situation a second before both picking yellow, so that meant that Fawful and Toad got the scarlet bloopers.

With all of these details swimming around in the contestant's heads, they forgot to even look at what the course looks like. The first part was a clean straight-a-way, and at the end was a sharp right curve. After another short straight section and 90 degree right turn, there was a slalom with six curves in it. Then there was a final right curve to the finish, which is where they started, so the whole course looked like a rectangle, and the start/finish was on the bottom-right corner.

McBallyhoo exclaimed, "Is everyone ready? If so, then the order you go in is by the rainbow, so if there are the two colors, then you decide who goes first. Good luck everyone!" He then dashed off leaving the players quite confused.

"So, do we go ahead and start the challenge, or wait until he comes back?" Toad asked.

Watt replied, "I think that we can start now, since he did say 'good luck everyone'… if so, then I think you should go first Toad."

"ME?! Why me?" Toad questioned.

Watt countered, "Well, no offense, but you seem the least physically fit compared to Fawful. I am just trying to help the team, not hurt your ego."

Toad responded, "No, that's fine. I understand that you weren't trying to hurt my feelings. Well, whatever. Let's get this party started!"

* * *

The black helicopter landed smoothly right outside of Delfino Plaza's market. The smell of fruit, vegetables, and fish were present in the air as the group stepped out into the fresh air. There was lots of chatter between the townsfolk who needed their groceries, and with tourists who either needed directions somewhere or spoke a different language. Each booth had a striped awning over it that shielded the produce from the vicious island sun.

Monty commented, "This place looks very exciting. If we have time later, I would love to come here and look around for a bit."

Waluigi snorted, "Well, I wouldn't. I only came here because of this challenge we have to do. Where is McBallyhoo anyway?"

Koopa responded, "I think he was with the other group."

The helicopter pilot told them that they were supposed to go to a booth that had an orange and white striped awning and with one TV on the stand. He gave them directions to where the booth was and took off."

Bowser Jr. said, "Well, at least it isn't too far away. Let's hurry!"

The group followed the eager Bowser Jr. over to the correct booth, which, just like Bowser Jr. told them, wasn't very far away. What the pilot didn't tell them was that in front of the booth were five large and heavy looking crates with fruit in them, and five price tags near each one.

Koopa said, "Do you think we need to wait for something?"

Monty replied, "I don't know. This all looks very strange to me…" A couple of minutes later,

"Is anything going to happen or what?!" Bowser Jr. barked. As if on cue, the TV on the booth came to life with McBallyhoo's face on it. Everyone screamed simultaneously at the sudden appearance of their host.

Waluigi yelled, "What is the big idea? Can't you just appear normally for once?"

McBallyhoo replied, "This is how I show up normally. Well, anyway, I am here temporarily to explain your challenge, which is called 'Frustrating Fruits'. The rules are simple. There are five crates of fruit which are oranges, mangoes, raspberries, apples, and ichangs. There are also five price tags on the ground. Their values are $0.44, $0.64, $1.08, $1.52, and $2.95. With my nine clues, you have to figure out where the fruit goes on the booth AND how much each fruit costs. You will have one hour to complete this task. If you do so, then 5,000 coins shall be added to the team pot. The timer will appear on this TV after I tell you the clues, so get a pen and paper out to write them down!"

Monty whipped out his pencil and paper from the first challenge and got the sheet ready.

"Wait a minute, hold the phone. What is an ichang?" Koopa asked.

McBallyhoo answered, "Well, it is a type of citrus fruit, but that is irrelevant to the situation. Here are the clues. One, the sum of two prices equals the raspberry's price. Two, the apples are next to the raspberries; not the oranges. Three, the oranges are on one of the ends. Four, the mangoes are the most expensive fruit. Five, the ichangs and oranges are next to each other. Six, both signs with cent marks are not next to each other. Seven, the mangoes are next to the apples, but not the oranges. Eight, the apples are second from the left and have a price less than a dollar. Nine, the orange's price is a perfect square. Time has started now, so good luck to you all!" His face then vanished from the screen leaving only an ominous looking timer that started counting down from one hour.

Monty said, "Okay, I wrote down everything as fast as I could, so let's get started!" He then handed the list over to Bowser Jr. "So, what do you think?"

Bowser Jr. barked, "Well, we should have gotten someone else to write the list because I can't read one word of these clues!

* * *

"Toad, remember, just breath in deep and relax and you will be fine! Besides, you heard Blooper-Surfing Daddy, it is impossible to fall off of the bloopers, so you'll do fine!" Watt comforted.

Toad replied, "Thanks Watt! I am ready to go now." Toad hopped onto his blooper and got ready. He put one hand on the blooper for stability and the other on the ground for a little push. As soon as the blooper touched the water however, it sprung to life and shot through the water at what seemed like 100MPH, but was actually more around 50MPH. He screamed at the top of his lungs as he took off for the first flag, which he swerved to avoid.

"Hey genius! You are supposed to grab the flags not avoid them!" Petey exclaimed.

Toad retorted, "Well sorry Petey, but I am more concerned for my safety, thank you!" During his mini speech, he missed an additional two flags.

Petey yelled, "Just focus on the flags! You are perfectly safe, so don't worry!

**Mario: **Their argument didn't exactly help; they both made Toad completely miss two of the flags.

Toad didn't reply, instead he just stared down the course eying out for any flags. By sheer luck, the fourth flag was right in front of him, so he snatched it with little trouble. Then the first turn came, which is where he panicked the most. He turned too late and made a head-on collision with the ribbon that outlined the course, and bounced back. While he was dazed from the blow, the blooper was too, so the speed was reduced to about 40MPH, so that made it easier for Toad to snatch the next flag. The next turn was much smoother, so he got the flag that was positioned in the middle of the turn, but then the slalom came up. From all that everyone had seen, they thought that Toad would mess up big time here, but he actually sped on through like a pro. He had to purposefully miss some of the flags because they were in his direct path of travel, but he got an additional two. He then rounded the final turn and headed towards the finish, completely bypassing the flag that was one foot away from him. He then brought the blooper to a stop and got off.

"Man, that was intense!" Toad exclaimed. "I got five flags."

Petey retorted, "And you could have gotten six, except you missed the final one when you were a couple of inches away!"

Toad stated, "Well, I was in such a hurry that I might have missed it, and it was blue, so it might have blended in with the water. Whatever the case, at least I got five."

Fawful said, "It appears I am next…"

* * *

**Time Left: 52 Minutes**

The quartet were all arguing about what the list of clues that Monty wrote actually were, since no one, not even Monty, could understand the scribbles on the page.

"Now in future challenges, we know to never let Monty write stuff down, because he will always mess it up!" Waluigi sneered.

Monty confessed, "Okay, I'm sorry. I tried to write everything down as fast as possible, but I smudged the whole page trying to do so. Let's see if we can figure out what I wrote. Then, Bowser Jr. can write down a new list. Sound good?"

**Koopa: **Monty messed this challenge up bad. So bad that even the person who wrote the list can't identify what was written. If we succeed in this challenge, then it will be from a miracle.

Monty started, "It looks like there is a one here, and other smudges, so that must be where I put the numbers. Okay, clue one looks like it says 'sum…two…equals…raspberries price'. It might mean the sum of two prices equals the raspberries price. That sounds right, what do you guys think?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

Monty continued, "Then clue two says, the…are...xt to…ras…not…oranges. What the heck? Can anybody else make more sense of this?" Bowser Jr. picked up the paper and glanced at the second line.

Bowser Jr. stated, "It might mean 'the somethings are next to the raspberries; not the oranges'. I can't make out the second word, and chances are very high it is important.

* * *

**Flags Earned: 5/10**

Fawful had his game face on as he strutted up to the front. He lightly stepped on the blooper just as Toad did. After watching Toad on his run, Fawful knew how fast his blooper would be going and prepared himself for the worst: the start-off. He gave himself a light push of the start while his teammates were cheering him on. Once he got familiarized with the speed, he immediately took to the searching of the flags. Despite his incredible eye size, he saw none of the flags on the first leg of the course. During the first turn, he saw his first flag, but it was too far away to reach. He finally snagged his first one on the second turn right before the slalom. Throughout the slalom, he was focused on getting through the obstacle, so he got no flags. On the final straight-away however, he grabbed one right before the finish. He pulled the blooper up to the dock and stepped out with his unmistakable huge grin. "I got two flags! I HAVE CHORTLES!" Fawful exclaimed.

**Flags Earned: 7/20**

Petey responded, "Wait, why are you laughing? Not only did you have time to watch how Toad did so you would have experience, but you did way worse than he did! What is up with that?!"

**Petey:** All of these people are horrible! If only I could go first, then they could see a real pro in action…

Fawful answered, "I don't know. All I know is that I had as much fun as child getting his first lollipop during the summer!

It was Don and Watt's turn to take on the course, so they had a coin flip.

Don called, "Tails!"

Sure enough, the coin landed on tails, so Don opted to go second.

Watt joked, "Oh, thanks Don. Being a real gentleman and letting the lady go first. Thanks."

Don bluntly replied, "You're welcome."

Watt floated over to her yellow blooper and got at the starting line, ready to take on the course. She shouted, "I'm ready. Here we go!" She took off with a start, but not as fast a start as the previous bloopers. This one was a tad bit slower than the scarlet bloopers. She saw the first two flags and grabbed them with ease, but she missed the third. "Drat…" She thought before picking up another flag.

During the whole time Watt was racing, Mario and Don were in a deep conversation about how Don's daughter had been doing and how well Frankie had been as the Boss of the Pianta Syndicates. Of course, they didn't mind. They were next after all…

Watt's blooper screamed down the second curve as she nabbed her fifth flag. She then approached the slalom, and took the obstacle like a champ. She swerved in and out as she got four more flags before rounding the final corner to the finish, when she got the final flag. She coasted on over to the dock and floated off of the blooper. She was full of adrenaline, so she was talking a mile per hour. She yelled, "OhmygoshthatwassointenseIkne witwasgoingtobefunandIhadsuc hagreattimesurfingandbythewa yIgotnineofthetenflagssothat isprettygoodright?"

Toad said "What?" in a slightly irritable tone.

Watt finally calmed down and said, "I got nine of the ten flags. That is good, right?"

Petey cheered, "Of course it is! Way to go Watt!"

Watt blushed and replied, "Thanks. I think Don is next, so step right up!"

Don asked, bewildered, "Huh?"

Watt stated, "It is your turn to surf."

Don gulped, "Oh yeah. I have been talking to Mario this whole time, so…"

Watt interrupted, "So, you didn't watch me beast it up out there? Jerks."

**Watt: **Both of them seemed suspicious at the moment, because they just wasted time instead of paying attention to the challenge. Very mole-ish if you ask me.

Don sighed as he prepared his blooper for his run while the producers set up the flags again.

* * *

**Time Left: 40 Minutes**

The quartet had finally come up with the third and fourth clues, which were 'the oranges are on one of the ends' and 'the mangoes are the most expensive fruit.

Monty suggested, "Let's figure out what the fifth clue is. It looks like 'the i… and oranges…next…other'. It looks like that is an 'I', so the only fruit that could be would be the… whatever, the fruit with the weird name is. So, the clue states, 'The ichangs and oranges are next to each other'. I can read clues six and seven very easily. They are 'both signs with cent marks are not next to each other' and 'mangoes are next to apples, but not the oranges. The eighth clue looks a lot harder. I can make out, 'the…are sec… with a… less…$...' A lot of help this clue will be.

Waluigi sneered, "Well, let's just go on to the next clue and come back to this one."

Monty replied, "No, let's go ahead and finish this one."

**Waluigi:** When he said that, even though I saw it coming, it took me with surprise. We can't waste our time trying to figure out one clue when we have a time limit! Sheesh!

**Monty: **I didn't want to ignore one clue; I wanted to have them all when we started solving the main puzzle.

* * *

**Flags Earned: 16/30**

Don had finished up his run through the track, and had recovered a perfect ten on his run, which put everyone in high spirits.

**Petey: **Yes! We only need 14 more flags, and Mario and I have surfed a little bit before. This challenge is as good as won!

**Flags Earned: 26/40**

Mario proceeded to calmly walk up to the start of the course. He set his green blooper onto the ground and set off at an alarmingly slow pace. This was clearly the slowest blooper. As he maneuvered his way through the first section, but was alarmed to not see any flags in the water. He thought, "Where the heck are the flags? I don't see any anywhere?" Unbeknownst to him, he completely bypassed the first five flags without hesitation. He finally spotted the sixth one, and got it. In the slalom, he got another two, and he snagged the final one on his way to the finish. His look on his face was mixed with frustration and confusion as he pulled up to the dock.

Petey asked, "So, Mario, how many flags did you get?"

Mario quietly replied "four."

**Flags Earned: 30/50**

Petey was fuming mad now. "FOUR?! ARE YOU INSANE?! NOW I HAVE TO GET A PERFECT TEN TO WIN THIS CHALLENGE YOU MORON! WHAT IS YOUR EXCUSE FOR THIS WORTHLESS PERFORMANCE?!"

Mario replied, "I had a huge after image of the sun from waiting so long, so I couldn't see where many of the flags were.

Petey was extremely ticked off as he prepared his blooper.

"Mamma Mia." Mario whispered.

**Petey:** I was really counting on Mario to do better than that. FOUR?! Great. Now I have to get every flag for us to win the challenge. Thanks Mario. I mean Mole.

* * *

**Time Left: 29 Minutes**

Monty still hadn't figured out what the eighth clue was, so he reluctantly went to the ninth clue and copied it down with ease. It was, 'the orange's price is a perfect square'. Monty suggested, "Alright, let's start working on the real challenge. Clue one. Two prices equal the raspberries." After some quick math, Monty discovered that 44+66=108, so he put the $1.08 sign next to the raspberries. "Alright. Next…"

Koopa cut him off and said, "Hey Mr. I Put Myself In Charge So I Don't Need Your Opinions. Let us help so we can do something." Monty ignored him and went back to looking at the list. Koopa continued, "Hey! Are you listening?"

Monty said, "Yeah, I am. You can put the oranges on the left side, because the clue says that."

Koopa retorted, "Well, why don't you?"

Monty responded, "Because I am not as tall and I am working on the clues thank you.

**Koopa: **Monty seriously thinks he can take over this whole operation huh? He messed up from the beginning and is still screwing things up! Just let someone else do the work!

**Time Left: 20 Minutes**

Monty then randomly said, "Never mind. Put the oranges on the far right."

Koopa nearly exploded with anger. "I just set this two ton crate down and you want me to pick it up again because you miss read the clue?!"

Monty simply said, "Yes."

Koopa attempted to pick up the crate again, but it was just too heavy, so Waluigi helped him lift the crate. They placed it on the right side when Monty spoke up again.

"I have solved the whole thing! In order from left to right, the mangoes are first with $2.95, apples are second with $0.44, raspberries are in the middle with $1.08, ichangs are fourth with $1.52, and finally the oranges are on the right side with $0.64.

Koopa stared at him in disbelief. "How could you solve it that fast? And even though you could, why is the time limit so big?"

Monty theorized, "Well, I solved the puzzle that fast because I am awesome. Second, maybe the time limit is huge because these crates take about five minutes to lift and put them into position."

Bowser Jr. said, "Good point. Let's hurry and finish placing everything where it needs to go!"

The quartet placed all of the crates onto the booth with just 39 seconds to spare.

Waluigi snorted, "Sheesh. Only 39 seconds of leg-room."

All of a sudden, McBallyhoo's face appeared on the TV again, but it looked more realistic this time.

"Well done contestants!" McBallyhoo congratulated. "You have successfully completed this challenge and have added 5,000 coins to the pot!

**Team Pot**

**13,000 coins out of 30,000 coins**

All of a sudden, McBallyhoo's face popped out of the TV, which freaked everybody out.

"AUGHHHHH! What just happened?!" Bowser Jr. screamed at the top of his lungs.

Mcballyhoo calmly answered, "Well, this actually isn't a TV. There is no screen. A mini-projector paints the picture on a thin film sheet. The first time you saw me was a live video of me, but this time was actually me.

Waluigi retorted, "You and your crazy appearances."

McBallyhoo chuckled, "I know. Let's go back to Sirena Beach. Follow me!"

The group followed McBallyhoo back to the night black copter and took off into the sky.

* * *

Petey had a look of pure determination on his face. He was going to win this challenge for everybody and boost up his own pride. He slowly inched the blooper up to the water when the sparkling wonder came to live at first touch of water. Petey immediately knew this was the fastest blooper. He charged on through the first straight-away, nabbing every single flag that crossed his path. His turns were very smooth and well-coordinated as he approached the slalom with a perfect score. He screamed on through the obstacle like it was a child's playground and took the final curve with a perfect score still. There was only one more flag left, but Petey didn't see the flag until he was right on top of it, just a little out of reach. Then, he did the completely unexpected, and coasted to the dock. Petey hopped off of the blooper with a huge frown on his face. He held out nine flags for everyone to see.

Toad exclaimed, "Oh No! We are one flag short of the ten grand!"

Petey then turned his frown upside-down and spit out the tenth flag. It had turned out that because he was just out of reach of the flag, he leaned his head for it and swallowed it.

**Flags Earned: 40/60 Goal reached**

Toad yelled, "YOU DID IT!" The rest of the group tackled Petey for a job well done. After the congratulations, the sound of chopper waves were heard as a helicopter arrived on the scene with McBallyhoo inside. He then briefly talked with Blooper-Surfing Daddy, who had been watching the challenge the whole time.

McBallyhoo then turned to the contestants and stated, "Well done everyone! You have completed the challenge and earned 10,000 coins for the pot! Everyone cheered.

**Team Pot**

**23,000 coins out of 40,000 coins**

McBallyhoo continued, "With the challenge complete, it is time to head back to Sirena Beach to regroup the teams, so don't dilly-dally! Let's go!" Everyone followed him into the helicopter. As it took off, Blooper-Surfing Daddy was waving good-bye to them as the helicopter left the scene.

* * *

All of the groups finally met back together at Sirena Beach. McBallyhoo informed, "Well, seeing as it is now about lunchtime, I will let you all go get your lunch. The first execution quiz is tonight, so be extra prepared and be here at 7:00PM or coins will be penalized. This is now your free time for the day!

**Author's Notes: **So. Many. Words. I wanted to put the execution quiz into this chapter, but that would have made the chapter even longer, so it will be in the next chapter, which I should post in a few days. Please review and vote for your mole suspicions on the poll on my profile page! Until next time-Marioman101


	5. The First to Leave

**Author's Notes: **Hey everyone! I couldn't fit the execution quiz in last chapter, so this chapter is solely dedicated to that. This chapter will be much shorter than the previous. Who will go? Who will stay? And who is the mole? The first two questions will be answered at the end of this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **We all know that I don't own the characters in this story. They are Nintendo's.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The First to Leave**

The entirety of the group was enjoying their free time before the quiz. They got to relax and relieve some stress and anxiety about the quiz by discussing the matter with their fellow contestants. After a well- prepared lunch, the players split up into their own little mini-groups, which were composed of Mario, Fawful, and Monty… Waluigi and Don… Petey, Bowser Jr., Koopa, and Toad… and Watt was all by herself in her room.

**Waluigi and Don**

The odd duo strolled into the casino, which had been redecorated to its original state, as if the contestants had never been here before. They pooled their pocket change together and wanted to start off at the slot machines. There was only one open, so Waluigi snagged the seat first, sticking his tongue out at Don in a very childish manner. After about 15 spins, Don asked Waluigi that dreaded question,

"Who do you think is the mole?"

Waluigi barked, "What did you say? I'm too concentrated on this game."

Don repeated his question, and got a far better answer than his previous attempt.

Waluigi continued, "Well, I am looking a lot at Monty. He completely screwed over are challenge, yet because of him, we won. I really don't know what to say to that, other than what I am saying now."

Don replied, "Whoa. Sounds like you guys had a busy challenge! Ours wasn't too eventful, except for when Petey outburst on Mario, which was absolutely hilarious."

Waluigi pulled the slot machine lever again while Don was speaking to him.

Don continued, "There was a lot of weird stuff in our challenge too. Like Petey coming out on top and winning the challenge for us. There is no way that he could be the mole. Mario and Toad also did pathetic when getting the flags, so I have a fairly…Did you just?!"

While Don was talking, Waluigi's slot machine rung up 777. Coins started to flood out of the machine as Waluigi's eyes turned to dollar signs. He shouted, "Yeah! This is what I am talking about!" Both of the players were so lost in their winnings that they forgot about their mole suspicions all together temporarily.

**Watt**

Watt strolled on back to her room and began writing in her journal about all of the days findings. She thought to herself, "While everyone else is having fun, I am going to strategize how I will take the quiz. And think about my mole-suspicions first…"

**Mario, Fawful, and Monty**

The trio was taking a quick walk on the beach which gradually evolved into a lengthy conversation at the mention of one question.

Fawful asked, "Mario, who do you think is the mole?"

Mario replied, "Don't take this as an offense, but I think it is you. You completely messed up in the Searching while Surfing Challenge by only getting TWO flags. And back from day one, you didn't even bother to open your plate in what's for Dinner, which I still don't understand. Why did you do it?

Fawful answered, "Because Fawful never eats anything that he has not tried before. Fawful eats things he likes, like beans!"

Mario replied, "If that is the case, then how do you eat anything?"

Before Fawful could explain this paradox, Monty put Fawful on the spot.

He asked, "Fawful, who are your mole suspicions?"

Fawful then stated, "I do not want to be tellings you. I am going to write more in my journal from these talks. Good-bye!" Fawful then dashed off to the hotel.

**Mario: **I guess that it is better to not show your suspicions to people, because if you do, then you could be talking to the mole. And if that happens, then the mole will do everything possible to mess with your mind and through you off of the trail. This game is not for the faint of heart…

Mario questioned, "Well, that was kind of weird. Anyway, who do you think is the mole Monty?"

"I am pretty sure that it is Koopa. During the dinner challenge, Koopa dashed over to the seat with the cheeseburger so he could have it for himself. He also kept on arguing against me during the Frustrating Fruits challenge, and we nearly lost because of him."

Mario's only response was, "Interesting."

**Bowser Jr., Koopa, Toad, Petey**

The quartet was just chilling in the lobby, admired by how mellow the atmosphere was. Of course, once again, the calmness was interrupted by that all too familiar question,

"Who do you think is the mole Toad?" Koopa asked.

Toad stated, "My main suspects are Mario and Waluigi. Mario because he acted really strange during the Searching while Surfing challenge, like only getting four flags. I also think Waluigi could be the mole because a smart mole wouldn't do much in the first episode, so maybe he is waiting to pounce in the next episode."

Koopa replied, "Those are good points. How about a different question, like who do you think will leave first tonight?"

Toad replied, "I really don't know. Just a guess, but Bowser Jr. maybe?"

"Hey!" Bowser Jr. shouted from across the room.

Petey whispered so that only Koopa could hear, "No, I personally think that the mole is Bowser Jr., because he didn't eat pizza. Isn't that just the weirdest thing ever? And his excuse was pathetic to top it all off.

Koopa mumbled, "There are so many possibilities. I think that Watt may leave first. I don't know why, I just do."

Bowser Jr. overheard this and barked, "I'll bet Fawful leaves first!"

"Watt!"

"Fawful!"

"Watt!"

"Fawful!"

"WATT!"

"FAWFUL!"

Koopa yelled, "ENOUGH! Let's bet shall we? 10 coins say that Watt leaves first.

Bowser Jr. countered, "How about 20?"

"Deal."

The intercom came up and directed the contestants to the casino, which had been vacated of people and re-decorated to honor the game show's presence. The layout was identical to all of the rest of their meals. Each contestant sat down at the round table and simultaneously opened their lids to reveal the glorious contents- Steak and mashed potatoes. Everyone chowed down their food as they readied themselves for the quiz, which was only 30 minutes away.

* * *

_*30 Minutes Later…*_

The contestants all gathered around McBallyhoo at precisely 7:00PM just like he said.

McBallyhoo stated, "Hello contestants! Are you all ready for the execution quiz? Don't forget that you can use your journals during the quiz to help you with any problems you might encounter. With that being said, everyone head into the helicopter.

Mario asked, "Wait. We aren't having the quiz here?"

McBallyhoo replied with an ominous tone, "No. We are going somewhere far more unsettling to take your quiz of doom. MWHAHAHAH! Everyone get into the copter…"

Just as he said, they ran into the helicopter from the evil-sounding McBallyhoo. The copter then took off.

A little while later, the copter stopped right before a huge mountain. There was a tiny entrance below it that McBallyhoo led them up to.

McBallyhoo started, "Welcome to Corona Mountain. This active volcano gave geographical birth to Isle Delfino about 10,000 years ago, as some historians say. This is the location of your first execution quiz, which is just beyond that cave entrance. Would anyone like to go first? No one spoke, and not a sound was heard except for the splashing of the ocean waves. Mcballyhoo retaliated, "Well, you have to do it sometime, so Toad, you go first.

Toad's only comment was, "Why me?" he then proceeded to walk into the cave and clicked on his name and then started the quiz.

* * *

**1. Is the mole male or female?**

**-Male**

**-Female**

**Watt: **I was not sure if I even read the question right at first. I am the only girl! Which means the answer is so obvious.

**2. Did the mole arrive in a helicopter or a boat?**

**-Helicopter**

**-Boat**

**-Neither**

**Waluigi: **Why didn't Monty come in any one of those? That struck me as suspicious.

**3. Did the mole succeed by bringing their bag back in "Lost Luggage"?**

**-Yes**

**-No**

**Toad: **Mario missed the time limit by a hair. Just a little faster, and he would have gotten it…

**4. Did the mole successfully eat their dish in "What's for Dinner?"?**

**-Yes**

**-No**

**Fawful: **Bowser Jr. didn't bother eating pizza. He basically shut down the challenge right there, and that was 15,000 coins worth.

**5. Who is the mole rooming with?**

**-Mario**

**-Petey**

**-Fawful**

**-Waluigi**

**-Don**

**-Toad**

**-Bowser Jr.**

**-Koopa**

**-Watt**

**-Monty**

**Don: **You have to be paying attention to these questions, because at first glance, it looks like the question is asking who the mole is even though that was not the case.

**6. What is the mole's room number?**

**-205**

**-207**

**-214**

**-301**

**-309**

**Koopa: **Aw, great. I don't even remember what room I am staying in let alone everyone else…Guessing time!

**7. What group was the mole in?**

**-NST (Non-surfing team)**

**-NGLT (Not gifted logically team)**

**Bowser Jr.: **I thought it was weird that Monty was in the NGLT group, yet he solved the puzzle like no one's business.

**8. What color blooper did the mole pick?**

**-Red**

**-Yellow**

**-Green**

**-Blue**

**-The mole did not choose a blooper**

**Petey: **Why did Fawful do so horribly on that challenge even after seeing Toad go first…

**9. What is the mole's occupation?**

**-Bank Manager**

**-Comedian**

**-Guard**

**-Landscape Engineer**

**-Miner**

**-Mobster**

**-Plumber**

**-None**

**-Power Plant CEO**

**Monty: **How the heck were we supposed to know this!? Although, I do know what a couple of these people are and that is all I need to answer the question.

**10. Who is the mole?**

**-Mario**

**-Petey**

**-Fawful**

**-Waluigi**

**-Don**

**-Toad**

**-Bowser Jr.**

**-Koopa**

**-Watt**

**-Monty**

**Mario: **The hardest question. Let's hope I pass…

* * *

McBallyhoo gathered everyone up. "So, how was the quiz?" he exclaimed.

"Pretty much like the blooper bayou that Waluigi had to eat." Toad responded.

Everyone laughed, including Waluigi, which was the first time he had laughed on the show.

McBallyhoo interrupted, "Well, it is time to announce the results. When the computer designates who will go next, walk up in front of this screen…" As he said that, two producers wheeled a flat-screen TV right next to the host. He continued, "and will wait patiently for the screen's verdict. If it turns green, then that means that you are safe for this episode and may move on into the show. If it turns red, however, then that means you scored the lowest on the quiz, any you must immediately come with me as I escort you to your ride home. Understand?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. McBallyhoo said, "Alright then, let's start! First up is…" The screen remained blank until a name appeared on it. It was…

"Fawful!"

Fawful remained cool as he approached the screen. McBallyhoo then typed Fawful's name in.

F-A-W-F-U-L

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Green

"Yes! I did it!" Fawful yelled at an unnecessarily loud volume.

Mcballyhoo continued, "The next person is…Petey!"

Petey strolled up to the screen with an anxious look on his face.

P-E-T-E-Y

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Green

Petey roared in victory which scared a couple of birds in the nearby trees. He then sat down as McBallyhoo called out the next name, which was… "Mario!"

Mario gulped as he walked in front of the screen. His gloves were drenched in sweat.

M-A-R-I-O

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Green

Mario exclaimed, "Wahoo! As he sat down in his seat. McBallyhoo called out the next name, "Watt!

Koopa whispered, "Get ready to owe me twenty coins Jr."

Bowser Jr. mumbled something inaudibly, probably about the fact that Fawful didn't fulfill his prediction.

W-A-T-T

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Red

Everyone was in shock, except for Koopa who was holding his hand out to Bowser Jr. He reluctantly handed Koopa the coins.

McBallyhoo stated, "Watt, I'm sorry, but you are the mole's first victim. Please come with me.

Watt had just come to realization that she was no longer part of the game, and followed McBallyhoo out to the limousine waiting for them just a minute's walk away.

McBallyhoo questioned, "So, Watt Zap, what do you think was your favorite part of the show?

Watt immediately replied, "It was easily my time surfing. I had no idea I was that good! I want to surf some more when I get home!"

McBallyhoo said, "That is great! What do you think happened during the quiz?

Watt replied, "Maybe it was that I didn't get anyone else's opinion on what was happening. I thought I could figure things out, yet here we are. I just hope that everyone else has a great time on this show, and that they have good luck finding the mole!

Mcballyhoo stated, "Well Watt, it is time for you to go, but we will see you in the reunion at the end of the show. And your luggage is in the limo, so no worries. Have a safe trip! The limousine then jetted off taking the first mole's victim with it.

McBallyhoo then turned to the screen. "Our first and only female contestant, Watt Zap, had come with high hopes but left with shattered dreams. But that leaves one more question. Who was responsible for kicking Watt out of the game? Who is the mole?

* * *

**End of Episode**

**Author's Notes: **Yes! I finished the first episode! Don't review about how you were mad that the only girl left, because I drew the names out of a hat and she was first (or rather second, as I drew the mole first). Please vote for your mole thoughts on my profile page. I have no clue when my next update will be, so stay tuned for the beginning of a new episode!

-Marioman101


	6. Sightseeing

**Author's Notes: **Hey, howdy, hey! I'm back! This is the start of a new episode, so put on your seatbelts and get ready for a ride!

**Disclaimer: **As always, the characters in this story do not belong to me. I wish they were, but alas, fate decided to not grant my wish. Sigh…

* * *

**Chapter 6: Sightseeing**

McBallyhoo was standing calmly in front of Hotel Delfino. It was a slightly windy morning, so McBallyhoo held onto his hat. He then proceeded to speak to the camera.

He said, "Welcome back to 'The Mysterious Mole!' I am your host Mcballyhoo! Before we get started today, I would like to review what happened last episode…"

"All of our contestants gathered in front of Hotel Delfino, unaware of the challenges that awaited them that night, except for the mole…"

_Koopa asked, "Are these all of the contestants? I have counted eight, including myself."_

_"No," McBallyhoo replied, "there are still two more - wait! Here they come now!"_

"The first challenge took place in the hotel you see before me, with very satisfactory results."

_The bag reached here before time was up, so I will give you credit for this bag!" Everyone cheered. "This means that the total so far is…_

**Team Pot**

**8,000 coins out of 10,000 coins**

"Just when the players thought they could relax, another challenge was sprung upon them."

_All of the contestants were just about to sit down at the perfectly round, wooden table when McBallyhoo called out, "Don't sit down yet, because this is another one of the challenges!"_

_Waluigi replied, "Is the challenge about food? Because if it is, then I am all for it. I am so starving, I could eat a horse!"_

"The challenge lead to a very strange emotional scene, and in the end, the challenge was lost."

_However, Petey wasn't focusing on what Koopa was saying. He was staring down at the plate with tears in his eyes._

_"Why does the world have to come to this? WHY?!" Petey cried._

_"Okay, then that means this challenge is lost." McBallyhoo stated. At that time, Petey and Watt came back into the room._

_"Did we miss anything?" Watt asked._

_Monty remarked, "Yeah. You missed us lose."_

_McBallyhoo commented, "Tally time! The total amount of coins won so far is…"_

**Team Pot**

**8,000 coins out of 25,000 coins**

"This loss was not taken too hard, because the next day, both teams aced their challenges!"

_He explained, "Today, we will be splitting up into two groups that will each participate in a different challenge. I need six people who hate surfing and four people who aren't gifted logically. You will have five minutes to decide._

_All of a sudden, McBallyhoo's face appeared on the TV again, but it looked more realistic this time._

_"Well done contestants!" McBallyhoo congratulated. "You have successfully completed this challenge and have added 5,000 coins to the pot!_

**Team Pot**

**13,000 coins out of 30,000 coins**

_McBallyhoo then turned to the contestants and stated, "Well done everyone! You have completed the challenge and earned 10,000 coins for the pot! Everyone cheered._

**Team Pot**

**23,000 coins out of 40,000 coins**

"That night, the dreaded execution quiz was taken, leading to Watt's departure."

_Mario exclaimed, "Wahoo! As he sat down in his seat. McBallyhoo called out the next name, "Watt!_

_Koopa whispered, "Get ready to owe me twenty coins Jr."_

_Bowser Jr. mumbled something inaudibly, probably about the fact that Fawful didn't fulfill his prediction._

_W-A-T-T_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Red_

"Watt left, and the group lost a valuable player. But that leaves us here with that formidable question…

WHO IS THE MOLE?"

**Full Name: Mario Mario**

**Age: 28**

**Birthday: January 27**

**Occupation: Plumber**

* * *

**Full Name: Petey Piranha**

**Age: Unknown**

**Birthday: May 6**

**Occupation: Landscape Engineer**

* * *

**Full Name: Fawful Beanie**

**Age: 47**

**Birthday: October 14**

**Occupation: Comedian**

* * *

**Full Name: Waluigi Sneakster**

**Age: 25**

**Birthday: July 29**

**Occupation: Bank Manager**

* * *

**Full Name: Don Pianta**

**Age: 56**

**Birthday: July 11**

**Occupation: Mobster**

* * *

**Full Name: Toad T.**

**Age: 21**

**Birthday: September 1**

**Occupation: Guard**

* * *

**Full Name: Bowser Jr. Koopa**

**Age: 15**

**Birthday: December 3**

**Occupation: None**

* * *

**Full Name: Koopa Troopa**

**Age: 26**

**Birthday: February 29**

**Occupation: Guard**

* * *

**Full Name: Monty Mole**

**Age: 39**

**Birthday: March 20**

**Occupation: Miner**

* * *

**Mario: **Not having a room-mate with me throughout this episode will be very strange.

**Petey: **The show has only just begun, yet I am already freaked out. I wasn't very confident on that quiz, so I am just happy to be here right now.

**Fawful:** That quiz was easy as bread sandwiches!

**Waluigi: **One less annoying person around just makes my mole-list smaller. Final three, here I come!

**Don: **I have really enjoyed being here on Isle Delfino. I have gotten ta see lots of mah original homeland ever since I took dat job at Rougeport. I wonder what challenges await us today…

**Toad: **I am just glad that my name wasn't called during that quiz. I might have fainted from anxiety!

**Bowser Jr.: **Everyone has been pounding the fact that I wouldn't eat the pizza, but like I said, I had a bad encounter with it, and I don't want to eat any more of it. So there.

**Koopa: **Monty has really been on my nerves lately. If he so much thinks he can just take over everything, then he had better watch his back at night…

**Monty: **A coalition with someone would be nice, but I would need to know who I can trust…

* * *

The group met Mcballyhoo in the hotel's lobby. Everyone looked ready for their next challenge as they waited for their host to speak.

"Good morning everyone! How was your night?" Lots of positive comments were heard in the group.

"Well, you have all been working very hard, so I am giving you all the grand Isle Delfino tour via helicopter! Is everyone ready?" Once again, lots of positive replies were heard from the gathering.

"Great! Then let's go, because we have much to see!" McBallyhoo led the restless group to the helicopter that was patiently waiting outside. The group piled into the helicopter while Petey asked McBallyhoo a question.

"Mcballyhoo, why do we always go to different places in helicopters?"

McBallyhoo responded, "Well, because it is the most efficient manner. That's about the only reason."

"Ohhhhh…"

The helicopter (this time a dull gold) soared off into the sky. Once it reached a high enough elevation, McBallyhoo instructed,

"Look down at Isle Delfino. What do you notice?" Immediately, Toad raised his hand and jumped up and down like an excited school boy. "Yes Toad?"

"It looks like a dolphin!" Toad exclaimed.

"Yes! That is correct! Many people have attempted to reason why Isle Delfino got its shape, but there isn't much questioning about how it got its name, right? HAHAHA!" McBallyhoo chuckled.

**Koopa: **Is it just me, or is our host's jokes getting cheesier by the second?

"Anyway, MOVING ON!"

The helicopter then began to hover over to Delfino Plaza. You could see all of the markets, the people, The Grand Pianta Statue, the bell towers, and the main attraction of Delfino Plaza…

"The Shine Gate!" McBallyhoo exclaimed. "Does anyone know why this tower is so important?"

Mario responded, "I do! FLUDD told me."

**Waluigi:** Who the heck is Flood?

Mario continued, "This is the gathering spot for the shines. They are-a-what keeps Isle Delfino's daylight-a-so strong!"

"Yes, that is correct. While the sun can shine without Shine Sprites, its light would be so dim, that this place would almost immediately leave the top 10 vacation list. Anyway, onto Bianco Hills!" McBallyhoo stated.

The majestic flying contraption soared over a rather tall hill, which obscured Bianco Hills in what appeared to be a small valley. In the middle was a peaceful looking village with a white coat of paint on every house. Beyond the houses was a wall that divided Bianco Hills into two sections. One section was the village, and the other was one of the most spectacular lakes anyone could have imagined. Its water was crystal clear, so much that you could see the bottom of the lake, which was considerably deep. A cobblestone path led from the town to a bridge and across the bridge was what stood out immediately to everyone. An enormous windmill towered above the rest of Bianco Hills. Even with Bianco Hills's somewhat hidden location, the windmill could have been seen from everywhere on Isle Delfino.

"Wow. Just…wow." Koopa gasped. He was the only one (besides Fawful) who had never seen the place before. Even so, the other contestants still were marveled by its beauty, save for Waluigi, who turned his nose up at everything.

McBallyhoo stated, "Yes, it is breath-taking isn't it? The windmill before you took nearly two years to complete, due to its massive size. This windmill is the main source for electricity in Bianco Hills, though the uses of water wheels are still popular. I know it is hard to leave such a wonderful place, but our next stop waits! Time for Ricco Harbor!"

"Weren't we there yesterday?" Toad piped up.

McBallyhoo responded, "Yes, but there are some new things I would like to show you, and the other four have yet to see the port. So off we go!

The helicopter flew from its hovering position over a hill to a series of blue catwalks stretching above the sea floor. They were back at Ricco Harbor.

McBallyhoo exclaimed, "This is Ricco Harbor, the seaport for the whole island. Every week, ships pull into the dock to unload massive hauls of any tropical fish you can think of. Not only is there a huge variety of fish to partake in, but they are also so delicious, that the Mushroom Kingdom mainland receives most of the fish they sell from this very harbor."

"…did you just repeat yourself from last time?" Don grunted.

"Maybe. Regardless, that was all of Ricco Harbor, so next up is Gelato Beach!" McBallyhoo said.

The chopper took off for the destination the host had said. When they arrived, they realized that this might be the most gorgeous beach on Isle Delfino, and that was saying something. Of course, there were three features that made it different from other beaches. The first was the most obvious, the huge tower…towering above the beach. Three enormous solar panels were aimed at a strange looking orb at the top. The second feature was the watermelon shop, which sold nothing but the island's most desired watermelon smoothies. The final attraction was a small coral reef. Nothing unusual about that, except it was insanely close to the shore, and still had the same amount of tropical fish that any other coral reef that size would have.

"That's it; I am making my home away from home on this Island." Toad stated.

"Good luck with that, since homes here cost OVER NINE HUNDRED THOUSAND COINS! Not to rain on your parade or anything." McBallyhoo responded. Toad pouted.

**Mario:** That's it? Wow. I could afford to live here after Ludwig cast that coin spell last time I saved Peach! I got over a million coins!

McBallyhoo continued, "As you can see, this huge tower here is powered by the sun. It used to keep the legendary sand bird warm, until it hatched and soared away. Anyway, take a good gander, since next up is Pinna Park!

"You mean like an amusement park?" Koopa questioned.

McBallyhoo answered, "Indeed! Let's be off, shall we?"

This helicopter trip was the longest yet, since Pinna Park wasn't on Isle Delfino, but rather on a smaller island to the southwest of Isle Delfino. Pinna Park had a much different atmosphere than the rest of Isle Delfino. Sure, it was still cheerful, but this place seemed more modernized than the rest of Isle Delfino. Then again, this isle was a HUGE amusement park. After you went through the entrance, you would have been engulfed in all sorts of smells, sounds, and sights as your senses took a well-earned vacation. There was a Yoshi-go-round, a very dangerous looking pirate ship ride, and the classic Ferris wheel and rollercoaster, which circled around the entire park.

Mario said, "I remember -a- riding the rollercoaster. So much fun…"

"Nostalgia, huh Mario? Anyway, this park is quite popular among the natives. There are also rumors of a secret in the Yoshi-go-round."

"TELL US! TELL US!" Petey screamed.

"Intrigued are you? Well, as far as I have heard, one orange Yoshi is missing from the carousal. If you are riding an orange Yoshi and stand where the Yoshi should have gone, then you will be warped to an alternate dimension. Now what lies in the alternate dimension, I have no clue. No one has ever returned… *cue suspenseful silence*anyway…MOVING ON!"

The helicopter flew back over to the mainland, where it swiveled around to the previously unseen backside. It revealed an absolutely gorgeous bay. Tall rock spires rocketed out of the water and were connected to the others by precarious tightropes. The rock walls were aquamarine, and a series of platforms led up to a spectacular waterfall.

Petey sniffled, "It's so beautiful…"

Waluigi snorted, "Ah great. Petey is going to have another episode and Watt isn't around to calm him down…Crap."

Mario gave him the death glare and then McBallyhoo cut in before another "soap opera" took place.

McBallyhoo stated, "Yes, it is beautiful. This is Noki Bay, the home of all the Nokis, the sea people. This is the quietest spot in all of Isle Delfino. Since the only accessible way here is by chopper or boat, this spot gets enjoyed by very few. But it is all worth it." He gave the contestants some time to marvel at the bay before showing them their final destination…

"Pianta Village is over there. As you heard in the name, Pianta Village is the founding home of the Piantas, the mountain people. This city is built upon a huge tree, so there is a daunting chasm below the city. However, that is also where the most delicious mushrooms in Isle Delfino are found. The job is risky, but the pay is high if you don't mind heights."

Pianta Village looked mostly like a big square, with four gigantic trees supporting the foundation. Paths led around the village and stopped at a fruit tree, which produced nearly every tropical fruit, the town's hot spring, and the natural spring, which was empty, since it was active only at night.

"I find it ironic that my kind started living here, even though I am terrified of heights." Don said.

McBallyhoo responded, "Very strange indeed, but sadly, this concludes are grand tour of Isle Delfino. However, we barely scratched the surface, so in your free time, you might want to find out more about these places. Well, let's head back."

The helicopter took off away from the village, but it wasn't heading for the hotel…

* * *

**Author's Notes: Oh…Cliff-hanger! Kind of. If they aren't heading to the hotel, then where are they going? Anyway, I kind of got writer's block on how I wanted to stage this, and I have learned an important lesson. Next time I write a story, it will be completely done, so that way, I can update regularly. Hurray for reliability! Anyway, please review and vote on my poll, and you all have a great day (or night, whenever you are reading this :P)! **

**-Marioman101**


End file.
